Brilliant Blue stained with Brilliant Red
by StarBeauty
Summary: Hana and Hayato Gokudera,twins,called by Reborn to help train the Vongola Decimo Candidate. OCxR...Adult!Reborn...Hana GokuderaxR


Tsuna isn't stupid she knows that a person does not go to South Pole to take pictures with penguins,to send post cards with penguins on them.A person comes home to see his daughter and wife not be absent for 10 years,and not coming home even one time.  
Tsunayoshi Sawada is a 14 year old girl she knows her father isn't a construction worker,but she doesn't know what work he father always sends post cards and letters that say:How is my little Tuna-fish and how are you Nana?  
She wanted her father to know when he comes back that she isn't the usless Tuna-fish anymore that she can take care of started training at the age of 9 she discovered her flames at the age of mastered aikido and can control her flames very didn't think that one day this will happen.

It was a normal Sunday like every other Tsuna was at her backyard training with her flames,she uses guns she is very good with them almost always hits the center of a sudenly her Nana calls her.  
"Tsu-chan can you get the mail?" Tsuna sighted and went to get the the mail was a paper that said.  
I WILL TRAIN YOUR DAUGHTER TO BE THE LEADER OF THE NEXT GENERATION.  
PRIVATE TUTOR sighted again thinking this was some kind of scam,because she was very smart and didn't need a tutor.  
"Mom this was some kind of scam".And at the exact same time she said that line she heard the doorbell.  
"Can you get the door Tsu-chan?" Nana said from the sighed yet opened the door and looked down and saw a little baby with a black fedora. 'what the hell' Tsuna thought in her head.''Ciao my name is Reborn and I am your private tutor'' Reborn said with a kept her blank face and stared at the baby.'she has good observation she is suspicious of me' ''Mom there is a lost baby at our door''.Nana came running.''Ara what is a cute little baby like you doing here are you lost?"Nana asked with a cheerfull tone."No I am the private tutor for Dame-Tsuna".Reborn said with a blank face.'Dame-Tsuna? Tsuna thought.

FLASHBACK ITALY

Reborn was going through the Vongola Mansion heading towards Nono's he got to the door he heard a silent 'come in' and went in.  
Nono looked at him and smiled."Reborn I have another mission for you i know you just came back from one but you know i am getting too old for this right?"  
"You know all my heirs are dead?I found out I have another heir in Nanimori in Japan".  
"Her name is Tsunayoshi Sawada she is the daughter of Iemitsu,Vongola Primo is her great great great grandfather".Nono hands Reborn a photo of was staring at the photo.'At least i know what would a female Primo look had blond half-back lenght hair and blue piercing eyes."I trust you".Nono said to didn't look back and went to the airport.

FLASHBACK END

'She really looks like a female Primo'.Reborn thought."Baby are you lost do you need us to take you to the police to find your pare-".Tsuna was cut off by jumped to kick Tsuna on the 's hyper intuition kicked in and she blocked it with her two hands.'Impossible she is Dame-Tsuna,Iemitsu told me she always trips on her own feet,damn of course it isn't true he didn't see Tsuna for 10 years'.Reborn smirked and went for another kick but this time in the dodged it easily.  
Reborn stopped and jumped on her didn't mind."As I said my name is Reborn and I am your private tutor my job is to train you to be the Tenth Vongola Boss.  
Tsuna wasn't surprised she knew that Iemitsu had something to do with this."Tell me Reborn".Reborn looked at Tsuna."Does Iemitsu have something to do with this".Reborn saw that when Tsuna said the name Iemitsu her eyes were blank not a spark of emotion.'Curse that Iemitsu'.Reborn looked at Tsuna and said."Yes he does".  
Tsuna's eyes now were filled with rage and hatred towards her 'father'."Tell me how did you learn to fight like this?".Reborn asked with a curious looked at the baby and said with a voice that has no single emotion in no warmth only shivered but didn't show it."Come to my room I will explain".Reborn nodded.  
When they got to Tsuna's room Reborn expected a girl room not a gray and white looked around her room and it was neat it wasn't like the room of his previous student Dino."Sit". Tsuna said and pointed her eyes on the sat down on her bed and looked at took a seat on the chair in front of Reborn.  
"I started training at the age of 9,that means I have practiced 5 years".Reborn listened lit a flame in her hand in the shape of a gasped at that,he didnt know she already knew about the flames."I found out I had flames at the age of 6 at a little accident"."What kind of accident".Reborn asked curiously."Me and my mother were on a mountain and a mountain lion attacked us,I have a scar on my back,and when it jumped on my mother I screamed and flames started going out of my body and killed the lion".Reborn couldn't believe this happened to a 6 year old strenghtened her flames and created a arm lenght dragon that flem around the was amazed but didnt show it.'How can she do that,she is only a 14 year old girl,but she found out about her flames 8 years ago so it has sense she was practicing for 8 years'Reborn thought."I found out I had one more flame:".Tsuna was amazed he never heard that a person can have 2 flames in one body.  
She extended her other arm and a yellow flame came out."You have the same flame as me".Reborn said and now he showed that he was talked all night until it was time for went to the morning Tsuna woke up at 4:30 and opened her closet and took out a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt."I didnt know you wake up this early".Reborn said rubbing his eyes."I train in the morning before school,how do you think i got this kind of body".Tsuna said in a teasing looked at her and she was legs had muscles but not too big her form was perfect.(Tsuna wont be pairing up with Reborn there wont be any kind of romance between Reborn and Tsuna).  
She went out and did a couple of circles around the she went back it was went inside drank water and went to the was on a tree observing her went towards the training dummy and started hitting with both legs and arms.'nice combination'Reborn hit with her arm ripped the metal dummy's head,and the last hit was with her leg it hit the dummy on the side of the stomach and ripped the whole dummy out of the ground and it was in pieces.  
Reborn was amazed he didnt think she had that much strenght,he heard her whisper 'damn I did it again,I need another dummy'.'Again? she did it again?' Reborn thought.  
He wouldn't want to be hit with her full strenght,it would rip hit to thought she was done with the training but he was wrong,she had another part of training.  
She took out a pair og Silver and Black mouth opened for a bit and he closed saw that there were practice shooting rings at the back.'She cant possibly shoot from this lenght its too thought but he was started running away from it and jumped did a backflip and shoot while she was in the the gun she fired bullets with orange flames around hit the target and while still in the air she turned around and did a backflip while her legs were in the air and her head near the ground her legs were on a tree branch and she fired again with her guns and bullets with fire on them went out and she hit the jumped down and blew at her guns and was the first time she smiled when Reborn came.'She must really like fighting with those guns'.Reborn she went inside it was took a shower and went to she sat on the kitched table Reborn sat next to her and started eating."when did you start training with guns?".Reborn was curious.  
"A year ago".Tsuna choked."A year and you are already on that level of shooting?".Reborn was amazed at her skill."If you like something very much of course you will be better with that than with something you dont like".Tsuna gave Reborn a simple was right and Reborn knew finished eating and went to her room to get her school bag.

School Time

Reborn was on Tsuna's was calmly walking to starts and was 7:27 she was at the school were running so they wont be late and so they wont be bitten to death by didn't care cause she knew she wont be bitten to death."Carnivore you are late".She heard Hibari,he was leaning on the gates."Oh come on Kyoya dont be like that I had a little problem".Tsuna said pointing to was looking at Hibari then at Tsuna."You address him with his first name?".Reborn asked."Yeah we are very close".Tsuna said teasingly looking at Hibari."I will bite you to death for being late".Hibari dashed at sighted and jumped swung his tonfa at her blocked it with ease with her arm on the could see the excitment in Hibari's eyes."Kyoya again? Why must we fight every day like this i thought we were close?".Tsuna pouted and smiled at grited his teeth he knew she was stronger than this and he knew she was stronged than everybody at this school including dashed once again at her she jumped backwards and crouched and swung her leg to trip did it so fast he tripped and fell on his back and grid his teeth in walked over to Hibari crouched next to him and poked his glared,when he glares at other students they either pass out of run wasn't affected,she and the rest of the Disciplinary Comity were not afraid of was a part of the Disciplinary Comity,Hibari was the president and Tsuna was the was chosen as the Student Council President but she refused and joined the Disciplinary helped Hibari up "My house after school we are gonna spar again".Hibari said and walked was very scary they called him a he was very handsome both in face and didn't stop the making of his girls from the fan club are always glaring at Tsuna because she is always with him."You are too close to Hibari-Sama!".A girl said to Tsuna,this was nothing new to her.A girl named Mochida was from the kendo club she was chosen as the stronges in the kendo club."I challenge you to a duel meet me at 3 in the gym today!".Mochida said to Tsuna."The loser stays away from Hibari-sama!".  
'Well this is new'. Tsuna didn't say walked away not turning back."Tsuna why didn't you say something?".Asked Reborn(Yes he was still on her shoulder)."Too bothersome"."Tsuna this will be easy for you go claim your spot next to Hibari".Reborn said with a teasing tone,he expected Tsuna to blush or Tsuna asked him with the same tone of voice and a colder voice."What was that supposed to mean?".Reborn didn't expect this.A killing aura was escaping Tsuna a type of aura that if somebody from this school was near they would pass out from barely kept his shiver in."Just go".Reborn said hoping she would accept."Fine". Tsuna said with a monotome voice.

In the classroom

Tsuna's first class was Math she was a straight A student in all of her always sleeps in school because her training was always going through the classroom everybody was looking at were amazed by her grades her looks and the fact that she wasn't afraid of went over to her seat and sat down,it was next to a window so she can look outside at the cleat blue Nezo-Sensei walked in he looked at Tsuna,she was sleeping 'again'.And he would throw chalk at her but he didn't know sleeping she would catch the chalk between her fingers and throw it at him with twice the force he threw it at gave up he didn't want to be hit in the face with chalk classes she went to the gym.

IN THE GYM

Almost the whole school was was standing in the middle smirking.'he will cheat'.Tsuna whispered to just walked in front of Mochida and stopped."I see you came? Are you prepared to humiliate yourself?".Mochida said while didn't say anything just stared at the moronic girl in front of her.2 members of kendo were strugling with the knew Mochida would refused the asked to give her the heaviest kendo around her were amazed because the heaviest kendo sword had about 7 kg.A member of the kendo club was strugling with the gave it to picked it up with the judge said to begin mochida dashed towards stood still and waited for Mochida to come at mochida was close enough Tsuna dodged Mochidas hit and side stepped and created an 's jaw's dropped to the floor while looking at the 2 Tsuna' smirked and hit Mochida at the shoulder Mochida winced at the pain from the 7 kg bamboo was waiting for the judge to raise a flag but the judge didn' knew that Mochida threatened the dashed again and raised her sword and striked at appeared behind Mochida and hit Mochida with such force on the neck Mochida passed was angry because they had such swords such heavy swords for knew that in the bamboo was something she grabbed the sword at the center and clenched her arm and the kendo sword broke under her force and out of the kendo sword metal was turned into was a fair player she didn't like others cheating in her was amazed at such force that turned metal into dust.

After school

"Reborn I am going to Kyoya's house you wanna come with me or are you going home?".Tsuna asked not looking at Reborn."Of course I am going with you what kind of a tutor would I be?".Reborn smirked while saying was silent all the way to Kyoya's house.  
When they got to Kyoya's house they went house was a traditional Japanese went in and Reborn was still on her shoulder.  
"Kyoyaaa-chan I am here".Tsuna said in a teasing smirke he knew Tsuna liked being with opened the door of his living room and glared at Tsuna.  
Tsuna just smiled at 's attention was at Reborn than."Baby". "Hibari". They greeted each other and Hibari opened the door and let Tsuna and Reborn went into the living room."I told you not to add anything to my name Tsuna". Hibari said,but not with a cold voice there was a little emotion in looked at Hibari then at knew that Hibari liked Tsuna's presence and that Tsuna liked Hibari's presence."Awwww come on its kawaii".Tsuna said teasingly."Kyoya I am going to change so we can spar then".Tsuna said while going to the watched Tsuna going out of the room."Change".Reborn asked."She leaves training clothes here because they cant fit in her bag".Hibari said looking at smirked."You like her?".Reborn asked teasingly."That doesn't concern you".Hibari said with anger in his smirked."You know,I think she likes you to,she is always cheerfull when with you and she is quiet at school and emotionless when you are not around her".Reborn smirked yet again."That is because I know her since she was 6 we are childhood friends".Hibari said with emotion in his voice."Does that mean you know about her secret?".Reborn asked curiously."Yes I do know about her flames"."We are training together,I have flames too,but mine are different".Reborn was curious about what kind of flames Hibari has.  
"Show me your's and ill show you mine".Reborn showed his right arm and a purple flame bursted from his took shape of a arm length purple dragon.  
"You two must like dragons very much".Reborn smirked at Hibari."Now show me yours".Hibari said."Here".Reborn extended an arm and a yellow flame was on his hand.  
"You have the same as Tsuna".Hibari tilted his head at Reborn's flame."They can heal".Said Hibari."Yeah I know".Reborn answered.".  
Tsuna was infront of the door and before she opened the door she heard Hibari and Reborn talking.  
"But you do like Tsuna right?".Reborn asked Hibari.  
"So what if I do,that does not change the fact that she sees me as nothing more than a chilldhood friend".Hibari said with hurt in his voice.  
"For how lond did you like her?".Reborn asked curiously.  
"It has been 2 years since i realized but i don't know how much i haven't realized".  
'ohhh im gonna tease him now hihihi'.Tsuna she was happy but didn't show it.  
She opened the walked in and sat next to was in a shorts and a T-Shirt."Lets go Kyoya im bored".Tsuna said in a seductive voice and laughed.  
"You head didn't you?".Hibari asked Tsuna."Heard what?".Tsuna asked with a tone that said that she didn't know what he was talking about.  
"I know you are a really good liar but you know you can't lie to me".Hibari said with a frown.  
"Damn i can't lie to you can I?".Tsuna was amazed at her lying if Reborn didn't sense her at the door he would think she was telling the truth.  
"Nope you can't".Hibari kissed her on her smiled for the first time since Reborn saw that when Hibari smiled that Tsuna blushed a little not visible but she blushed and placed her both arms at the place Hibari kissed her forehead."Let's go Kyoya lets show Reborn what we are made of".Tsuna said while smiling.  
They went to the they got into the basement there was a metal door with a typed in the password and when the door opened Reborn gasped.  
Inside was a giant room with stone walls were like a bomb was shot at looked around."Reborn i guess you are thinking what happened here right? Well let me introduce you to our training room the huge dents in the walls were done by us".Tsuna said was amazed by what a 14 and 15 year olds can do.  
Tsuna stopped and went into an offensive stood 5 meters in front of smirked and dashed towards Kyoya with an incredible speed,she jumped and landed a hit on Kyoya's head,Kyoya blocked it with his whistled."Ara your arms didn't crack this time? Are you training without me? How mean".Tsuna pouted.  
Reborn was looking at them with amazed eyes.'She can break both his arm with just on kick?'.Hibari jumped backwards and crouched slightly and dashed again towards her.  
He jumped above her and she jumped and kicked him but he blocked and smirked at her,she smirked back.'im done' he grabbed him and slammed him into the ground,he got up and was didn't break a looked at her with those grey eyes,she looked at him and smiled was watching their fight.  
He looked at her and he extended his arm and a purple dragon came out of his smirked and extended her arm and started chanting "He who rules all other come forth and let me rule you".Reborn looked at was panting,and Reborn could read Hibari's expresion 'im doomed'.Reborn was wondering what was he scared about.  
Then a flame so big bursted in Tsuna's 's mouth gaped at the sight of such flame was the purest thing he ever out of nowhere a black spark was in the flame,and in a second the flame was black as coal.A shiver went through Reborn he never saw a black flame,but he heard about it,only those with Sky Flames could summon the Night Flames.A lion bigger than Tsuna came out of the gaped again,and gulped he uncounsciously started going lion roared and Hibari's dragon turned to was smirking her eyes no longer sky blue but now black as no longer had any strength to summon deactivated her flames and her lion was eyes turned back to sky dashed towards her, he extended his arm and it almost hit her in her face,her adrenalin kicked in,she crouched beneath and grabbed his arm and swung him across her head and slammed him into the floor cracked and a dent could be seen,she broke the floor with that one swing with her one caught said"Dammit".She crouched down and yellow flames could be seen in her healed went towards Tsuna and asked her."Tsuna what was that flame?".Tsuna looked at Reborn with hurt in her eyes."That flame always appears when i fight for too long".Reborn was staring at Tsuna and said nothing."You take care of Kyoya im going back".Tsuna took Kyoya to his placed him on the bed.  
He was feeling better,she was glad he wasn't hurt too took his hand and kissed the back of looked at her and smiled at him,and a tear escaped her eye."Why are you crying?".He asked with worry in his voice."I hurt you again".She answered in between stood up in a sitting position,and kissed her hugged him and started crying even harder."I'm okay I promise".He was looking in her started going closer to her, and now their lips met in a warm and nice feeling.  
Their lips parted and he whispered into her ear "I love you okay? So don't cry it doesn't suit you". He went to sleep,and she changed to her was already dark went out and locked the door from the outside.(Hibari has a key, and she has a key she left his key on the table in his room and she locked the door with her key, nothing happened between them they just kissed and he fell asleep).She was walking through a dark alley."Ohhh what do we have here another catch hahaha". Tsuna turned around and saw a group of boys going towards just stood there and looked at them without emotion."Ohhhh she is quite a beauty too".Another boy said."What are you doing here girl wanna have some fun with us".Their boss said(I think he is their boss)."No thank you I don't associate with low lives".Tsuna said to their boss."What did you say!"."Get HER!". Their boss dashed towards her she dodged and kicked the first guy in the head and he died from the next one ran towards her to grab ducked under his arm grabbed his arm and slammed him across her head into the ground his head exploded and he third one was running towards her and she extended her arm and thrusted through his chest and grabbed his heart and clenched her fist and his heart exploded inside of boss was the only one was shaking,Tsuna was all bloody."dammit you ruined my uniform". she said sarcasticaly."PLEASE FORGIVE ME DON'T KI-".Tsuna ripped his heart out and it exploded infront of his face and she threw the heart on him and walked was watching didn't sense him because she was busy ripping their heart's out.  
Reborn couldn't believe what he just killed them without holding like a coldblooded went he got home she was already home in her bloody uniform."I know you was me Reborn i sensed somebody's heartbeat behind me".Tsuna turned around and her eyes were bloody red."Heard my hearbeat".Reborn gulped."Yes i heard it".  
"How did you hear my heartbeat that isn't possible".Reborn confusingly said."It is for me".Tsuna answered."I have some king of a disorder"."Disorder?".Reborn asked.  
"I'm not a vampire but I need blood,not to drink it but to spill it from somebody else".Tsuna's voice was cold like a blizzard."What do you mean".Reborn asked confusingly.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!".Tsuna yelled her voice like a demon' flinched."I need to kill other people because I don't want to kill my mother or you or Kyoya"."Why me!". Tsuna screamed. 


End file.
